pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation VI
Generation VI is the first generation of the Pokémon series to be exclusively 3D, meaning it is the first in the series to ever require a Nintendo 3DS system. Not very much else is known about it except that the first set of games are known as Pokémon X and Y version. They are set to release worldwide in October 12th, 2013. This Generation also introduces the 18th Pokemon type, Fairy . The generation features many changes such as 3D cel-shaded graphics, more in depth battle scenes and a brand new camera view. The new region's name is Kalos, which draws inspiration from the continent of Europe. This is suggested from similarities of the tower that the male player is skating away from in the trailer, and the Eiffel Tower which is the main monument of the city of Paris, France. Also, a bridge that may be based on the popular London Bridge has also been seen in the game, as seen in the trailer with the female player running over it. Near the bridge stands a large statue of Golurk, that's something important to the town. The only known new Pokémon are the starters Grass), Fennekin (Fire), and Froakie (Water). The mascots have been shown and their names are Xerneas (exclusive mascot to Pokemon X Version) and Yveltal (exclusive mascot to Pokemon Y Version). Various new Pokémon have been added, such as a new Eeveelution, Sylveon. Before Release Confirmed Pokémon *Chespin -type The Spiny Nut Pokémon (January 8, 2013) *Fennekin -type The Fox Pokémon (January 8, 2013) *Froakie The Bubble Frog Pokémon (January 8, 2013) *Xerneas (Legendary) -type The Life Pokémon ''(January 8, 2013) *Yveltal (Legendary) / -type ''The Destruction Pokémon ''(January 8, 2013) *Sylveon -type ''The Intertwining Pokémon ''(February 12, 2013) *Fletchling / -type ''The Tiny Robin Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Pancham -type ''The Playful Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Helioptile / -type ''The Generator Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Gogoat -type ''The Mount Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Vivillon / -type ''The Scale Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Noivern / -type ''The Sound Wave Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Talonflame / -type (Fletchling's evolution) ''The Scorching Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Skrelp / -type ''The Mock Kelp Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Clauncher -type ''The Water Gun Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Scatterbug -type (Vivillon's 1st Pre Evo) ''The Scatterdust Pokémon (June 12, 2013) *Spewpa -type (Vivillon's 2nd Pre Evo) The Scatterdust Pokémon ''(June 12, 2013) *Litleo / -type ''The Lion Cub Pokémon (June 12, 2013) *Flabébé -type The Single Bloom Pokémon (June 12, 2013) *Honedge / -type The Sword Pokémon (July 4, 2013) *Pangoro / -type (Pancham's evolution)'' The Daunting Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Inkay / -type The Revolving Pokémon (July 11, 2013) *Malamar / -type (Inkay's evolution)'' The Overturning Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Spritzee -type'' The Perfume Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Swirlix -type'' The''' 'Cotton Candy Pokémon (July 11, 2013) Also, Mewtwo's Awakened Form will be added to the gameplay. Chespin.png|Chespin Fennekin.png|Fennekin|link=Fennekin Froakie.png|Froakie|link=Froakie Xerneas.png|Xerneas Yveltal.png|Yveltal 000Ninfia.png|Sylveon|link=Sylveon Yayakoma.png|Fletchling Talonflame|Talonflame Elikiteru.png|Helioptile Yancham.png|Pancham Pangoro.png|Pangoro Gogoat.png|Gogoat Scatterbug.png|Scatterbug Spewpa.png|Spewpa Vivillon.png|Vivillon File:180px-New_Mewtwo.png|Awakened Mewtwo Noivern.png|Noivern Skrelp|Skrelp Clauncher|Clauncher Litleo.png|Litleo Flabébé.png|Flabébé Hitotsuki.png|Honedge Inkay.png|Inkay Malamar.png|Malamar Spritzee.png|Spritzee Swirlix.png|Swirlix Legendary Pokemon.jpg|Xerneas "Y".jpg|Yveltal Chespin.jpg|Grass starter Fennekin.jpg|Fire starter Froakie.jpg|Water starter Sylveon-Info.jpg Img 2 2.jpg Running to route.jpg New town.jpg Boy running.jpg Fennel in battle.jpg New location .jpg pokemon-x-&-y-pikachu.jpeg|A wild Pikachu. es:Sexta generación Category:Generations